


This New Start Will Not Be So Bad After All

by Leo2187



Category: Kingsman
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, First Time, Fix-it fan fic, Harry is occasionally a little shit, I wouldn’t know how to word it, M/M, Merlin is secretly a big softie, Pining, Rebuilding, Swearing, also body image issues with the bois, because of course it is, but that’s to be expected, establishing a relationship, hurray, just enjoy this fluffy fix it., like I describe some things, like together as a couple having sex..you know what just read it, no super explicit sex, yes I made a vine reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leo2187/pseuds/Leo2187
Summary: Merlin is able to survive the land mine and Harry confesses to him that he has been in love with Merlin for years and now after everything he thinks they should finally start a relationship. All Merlin has to do is say yes.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin, Harry Hart/Hamish Mycroft
Kudos: 3
Collections: Kingsman





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Happy New Year. This is my first time posting something with chapters and I’m excited. Hope y’all enjoy this sorry it’s long and this’ll have three chapters in it

After finishing off Whiskey and inputting the code, the world began to rest again along with the agents. But before Harry can clam down he runs outside with a serious look on his face. Eggsy soon follows him, trying his best to keep up with him “ Wait Haz, what the fuck are you doin’?” “I asked for those two tickets to Elton John’s next concert for a reason Eggsy!” “What.. what do you mean Haz?” “I don’t know why but, I just have this feeling that Hamish might still be alive!” “Hamish?!” “Ohh that prick for being all private and such, that’s Merlin’s real name y’know.” “Wait seriously?!” “Yes I know hilarious, don’t talk to him about it, he got very insecure when he told me.” “Anyways, how the fuck do you think he survived that?” “He’s strong I know it. He would not go down like this, at least not until he knows the truth.” “What truth Haz?!” “I’ll tell you if we find him alive!” The finally arrived back into the jungle area, and around the impact zone. Harry frantically searches around as he screams. “Hamish!HAMISH YOU BETTER BE FUCKING ALIVE WHEN I FIND YOU! PLEASE GOD! HAMISH!” 

After going quiet for a few seconds he hears a groan of pain. Harry runs a little more and finds his friend. Harry even checks Merlin’s pulse as a just in case. He feels it racing along Merlin’s neck. Merlin looks the same from his head to his torso aside from dust everywhere. But from his thighs down there’s nothing there. “Eggsy help me turn these vines into tourniquets!” “Wait what! Merlin’s alive?!” “Yes but he lost his legs in the explosion, help me quickly I don’t know how much time we have.” They carefully use vines as tourniquets and wrap them around Merlin’s stumps. Harry even takes off his suit jacket to help stop the bleeding. “H..Harry..Har..ry Harry” they hear Merlin moan out. “Haz is there..” “Hughhhh and I’m the last thought on his mind when I’m not worth shit.” “What ugh Harry I..Harry.” “Quiet Eggsy, I need to call Ginger. GINGER WE NEED A FUCKING MEDIC! MERLIN’S ALIVE!” Eggsy heard on the other line “What! What I..how?” “It’s Merlin we’re talking about, he’s the strongest person I know, if he could survive that torture session in Russia, he can survive a goddamn land mine.” “He also had the power of God and John Denver on his side.” “EGGSY NOW IS NOT THE FUCKING TIME FOR JOKES!” “Okay okay understood Haz.” “I’ll send a medic as soon as I can, maybe see if you have anything to sedate him. For now just make sure the tourniquets are tight and just make sure he doesn’t lose anymore blood then he already has. “

“Understood Ginger.” Harry tightened the tourniquets and his suit jacket to make sure there is no more blood loss. Merlin groans slightly in pain. “Shh shh Merlin..Hamish..Hamish quiet.” Harry takes Merlin’s hand in both of his and held it close to his chest. “Hamish just hang on please. A medic is coming and save your breath.” Eggsy gave Harry a look of worry but, Harry’s focus was still locked on Merlin’s pale face. The medic thankfully arrived quickly and placed Merlin in a compartment, it looked like it came out of a space age movie where the characters would sleep in for a hundred years before they had to wake up and sent him off in a helicopter that would arrive faster to the Statesmen premises. “We’re stabilizing him, and keeping the infections away with heating bandages. He may have to use them for the rest of his life if he wakes up. You will know more about his situation when we get him to the Statesmen head quarters” Harry was told on the phone. 

Meanwhile Ginger hacked into the Kingsman jet and got it on autopilot so Harry and Eggsy could arrive fast as well. ‘Not fast enough’Harry thought to himself on the plane. It was silence the whole flight Eggsy too afraid to ask any questions, afraid to make Harry more frazzled than he already was. Once they arrived they quickly wheeled Merlin into the medical room. Harry walked into the meeting room where all of the Statesmen normally meet. He’s slumped in the chair, looking down at the table. 

His train of awful thoughts is clouded by Eggsy speaking at last. “So umm Haz ughh what was the truth that you wanted to tell Merlin.” Harry looks up at Eggsy with a confused sad expression. “What?” “You said he needed to stay alive so he can find out the truth.” “Really Eggsy I must apologize.” “For what?” “I..I lied.” “When?” “When I said I felt absolutely nothing. I felt something.” “What was it Harry?” “It was regret. At first I thought it was because of your father’s death and it was all coming back to me. But, no there was another reason for the regret.” “What was it Harry?” “That I had in fact fallen in love with someone but, I had done nothing about it. Our rules at Kingsman forced me to repress the emotions I felt for this person. And that person was intelligent, fun, understanding, handsome, and ohh so sexy. To be completely honest with you, when he walked out with that deep navy blue suit on, I wanted nothing more then to pin him against the wall of the aircraft as I spurt out my undying love for him as he accepts it and we kiss like I’ve always wanted to in years.” “Wait so.. you..had a crush on-“ “Rather, I was in fact deeply in love with Merlin. And I think at a point he was in love with me but because of the rules and our training we didn’t want to risk it. When he wakes up I just want to tell him. I’m not afraid of him saying no, I’m just afraid of the chance that I don’t get to tell him.” “Wow Harry I..I honestly don’t know what to say. All I can say is that... after everything it may be best for you. To start something new after all of this craziness.” “You’re right, we’ll just have to wait and see what happens.” 

It takes a few days. They had Merlin sedated so the shock wouldn’t kill him. Ginger, now Whiskey and Harry later learns her real name, Elizabeth, begins to design prosthetics for Merlin when he comes to. They run test, everything looks fine no head trauma or any other major injuries aside from the loss of his lower legs. Harry just prays on every deity under the sun that he wakes up. Sometimes Harry would sit beside Merlin’s bedside and just wait. Occasionally he’d find himself walking up in that chair next to Merlin’s bed and laugh to himself how stupid it was. 

Then finally it happened. What Harry had prayed for. “He’s awake” Harry heard Ginger scream. “Well I suppose we should-“ but before Harry could say another word Eggsy jumped out of his meeting chair and ran down to the medical room. “Never mind.” “Seems like some one else missed him as much as you did.” “I guess so.” “What exactly is the history between you and Merlin, it seemed like he really cared about you, even when you didn’t have your memory back.” “He’s one of my oldest friends, he helped get through a lot and was always there for me if I ever needed it. There was an agent training, a candidate run if you will, Eggsy’s father was a part of it.” Harry took in a sharp breath. “I did- the man we had captured had hidden a grenade, I tried to go in and stop it, but Lee..I..he jumped in a protected us all. James was terrified and unfortunately by default he became the next Lancelot. I was clearly distraught but I didn’t show it. Later that night Merlin came into my room and I was a wreck. 

I opened the door and said ‘Hamish I-‘ I was cut off by him giving me the world’s biggest hug, that’s when I noticed he had been crying as well. As he wiped my tears away with his careful hands I asked if he could stay the night since he seemed like the only person who understood. And you know what he said? He said ‘Of course..you’ve been through..the worst situation an agent could ever go through. It’s only fair for me to stay Harry.’ We spent the whole night, talking, crying, trying to make each other smile, and when we got tired Merlin offered to cuddle me for comfort and I accepted it. We just took in the warmth of each other, trying to regain our breath from sobbing waterfalls. I never regretted him comforting me that night. He was the one person I could trust with anything. To be completely grim, if he died on my watch, I would much rather have that bullet back in my brain. He’s the most important person in the world to me aside from Eggsy. But for me Eggsy is different, he’s like a son to me, but with Merlin he’s like..he’s like the world’s most perfect man for me. I hope we can just rebuild together and nothing in the world can stop us.” “That would be nice, especially for both of you.” Their long silence was ended by Eggsy coming up the stairs with a big smile on his face. 

“Harry Harry!” “What is it my boy?” “Merlin..he..Hugh..hold on let me catch my breath. Hughhh okay Merlin.. he wants to speak with you. Alone.” “Me?” “Says it’s quite important” Eggsy says with a wink. Harry heads down quietly, allowing himself to properly breathe. This may be his one and only chance. Harry finally gets to the medical room and slowly opens the door. Harry softly smiles as he sees Merlin trying to get himself more comfortable on the bed. When Merlin finally looks up he softly smiles as well but has a confused look on his face. “Harry just tell me one thing. Is that really you or is it just Eggsy trying to come down and visit me again so he can give me another hug because I can’t see shit right now.” Harry has to chuckle at that. “I assure you it’s me Hamish.” Harry sat down on the edge of the bed. “Good. Is there any kind of glasses product around here?” Harry took off his. “Hopefully you don’t mind one side being blacked out, you designed them anyways.” Harry carefully put the glasses on Merlin’s face. He had to smile a bit at how ridiculous he looked with one lenses blacked out when he was used to seeing the man with normal lenses. “You still look pretty handsome, even with that scar, think it adds to your whole rugged spy look.” Both men had to laugh soundly at that.

“You know Harry, Ginger told me something when we were running the test.” “Really ?” “Aye she told me you said something before you were brought into Statesmen.” “What did I say?” “She said you kept repeating the name Hamish.” Harry turned his gaze away from Merlin, he did come down there to say he loved him. “Did I?” “I trust her enough to know she was telling the truth. Was there any reason?” “I..I when I told Eggsy I had no one and I felt nothing..I..I lied. I felt regret.” “For what Harry!? You had always done a great job. And plus at that point you had stopped blaming yourself for Lee’s death.” “I felt regret that I had the chance to be with someone and I blew it. I had fallen in love with someone and had done nothing about it.” Harry reaches out to put his hand on top of Merlin’s. “Hamish I..I after everything we’ve been through, I think it’s about time we stop running away from our feelings and accept it. And and I don’t care if you don’t love me back but as long as I got to tell you. But I just want a chance with you. After everything, I think we both deserve it.” “Ooh Harry. I..you..I. Can I think about this for a moment?” “Of course Hamish, it’s not everyday that someone recovers from stepping on a land mine and has their best friend confess their love for them. I will give you all the time you need.” 

Harry walks out of the medical room and leaves Merlin alone in his thoughts. Merlin lays on his bed frame for a moment and thinks. ‘Should he really be with Harry? After all they have been through. Does he really love Harry?’ That question stays in his mind for a moment longer until he initially decides ‘Yes. He does love Harry.’ In fact he loved Harry when they tousled around on the Kingsman field after Harry made what he thought was a witty remark and it ended in Merlin pinning Harry on the ground. They called a truce but still spent the entire day laughing and dragging each other long the premises. He revels in that thought a moment longer, allowing himself to reminisce. 

He thinks for one moment longer and calls Harry in. “Merlin have you decided?” “In a sense both yes and no.” Harry sat down on the edge of the bed again, gently taking Merlin’s hand once more.“Elaborate please.” “Harry I would like to ask ye something” “Ask anything Hamish” “Are ye really only saying ye love me so you and I can just merely comfort each other after all we have been through? Or do ye really love me for who I am?” “Good question Hamish, no wonder you became Merlin.” Merlin has to blush a little at that. “Hamish I love you for who you are. To sound sappy as hell I fell in love with you the day I met you. I walked into your office and there you were. Standing with such grace, working beautifully, hair sorry for this but your raven hair caught perfectly in the light, and your back structured like a goddamn statue. You seemed like the perfect man and when I got to know you I knew you were just as perfect on the inside as you were on the outside.” Harry moves his hand down to Merlin’s thigh. The man on the bed does not protest to the movement. “Even now that still stands but forget all the hair stuff.” Both men share a soft laugh. “You were the only man who ever understood my pain, and you helped me through so much, I never regretted the night after Lee’s death. Now I know you’re a great cuddler.” “Oh sod off”Merlin says with affection. “You even..you understood my interest, what I liked, what made me upset, my comfort zones, you even helped me come out. You even punched a guy at a bar for me.” “He was rude. I couldn’t let my best friend at the time be beaten up by a bunch of bigoted idiots.” “Still. After everything we’ve been through I think it’s finally time to do something that will make us both happy. Change our world. And to do that we start by having a relationship. I love you Hamish Mycroft, and I want to be with you so help me god.”

“Harry” Merlin gave Harry a looks so affectionate that Harry blushed. Merlin cupped Harry’s face in both of his hands, took off Harry’s glasses and went in for a kiss. Harry melted into it, finally getting what he wanted after years of waiting. The first kiss was gentle and when they broke apart Merlin leaned their foreheads together and both men were left grinning. The kisses they kept sharing were chaste until they began to grow heated. Harry moved further on the bed and was in the process of straddling Merlin’s waist when the man below him made a sound of protest. “Harry Harry my legs.” “Oh shit sorry.” Harry quickly jumps up from his position and both men laugh softly, feeling like bloody teenagers all over again. “There will be plenty of time for that Harry Hart, when I’m better.” “Of course Hamish, I guess it’s just me being overwhelmed with happiness right now.” “It’s alright Harry, here are your glasses back and I would head back upstairs if I were you. Eggsy is probably worried sick.” “You’re right as always Hamish” but Harry begins to choke up a little. “Why Harry Hart you’re crying.” 

In a few fast seconds Harry hugged Merlin with all of his strength, sniffling while trying to get words out. “I..sniff...I’m just so glad you’re alive and in my arms Hamish..I.” “Shhh shh. Harry it’s alright” Merlin says as he runs his hands through Harry’s hair. “Harry, everything is alright now. Okay?” Harry sniffs one last time before wiping his face. He nods in agreement. “Alright now go upstairs before Eggsy comes traipsing back in here” Harry nodded in agreement and left the medical room. He then ran upstairs and the tears returned. This time out of joy. He practically slams the meeting room doors open once he’s up there. “EVERYONE YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!” “What?! What Haz?!” “I kissed Merlin. He said that he was in fact in love with me and he god he was fantastic as always. I love him and he loves me and that’s all that matters” Harry gets a flushed expression on his face, practically jumping up and down. “Ohh thank god Haz, I thought you was crying cause he had said no.” “No my dear boy these tears out of joy.” “Well now with the right planning, maybe you two can come to the wedding!” “We would love that Eggsy.” All the rest of the Statesmen and Eggsy just kept chatting while Harry merely stood off to the side, the flushed expression still on his face as he thinks about the kiss him and Merlin shared and thinks ‘This new start may not be so bad.’


	2. This New Start Will Not be So Bad After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it’s Harry and Merlin at Eggsy’s wedding with banter, dancing, kisses and a brief description of sex because I’m not good at describing it I just describe a lot of things. Yaaaay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for this being a bit late life sucks and I have felt very lazy and sad these past few days. Hope y’all enjoy this

5 months later.

Merlin is able to complete a good portion of his physical therapy. Thanks to both his and Elizabeth’s input, the prosthetics are technological marvels. He also gets some time to help Harry rebuild parts of Kingsman and change a few of the old rules. “Our organization only caught up with technology, not on the rest of the world’s views. It’s about time we changed that” Merlin says to Harry one day as they are setting in new rules. Statesmen and Kingsman continue to work closely together as they help the whole world slightly recover from the aftermath of Poppy and her crazy drugs. It’s during this time that not only Eggsy’s wedding is set into motion, but Harry and Merlin do get their fair shares of dates, it had been as wonderful as Harry had promised. They even become more accustomed to each other with Merlin occasionally helping Harry with sight and memory while Harry often helps Merlin by applying heating bandages, moisturizing the stumps, helping him walk occasionally, and giving him kisses on his thighs. Alright that doesn’t quite help Merlin but it does make him smile and blush. 

Back on Eggsy’s wedding, Harry gives Eggsy the proper talking to, he gets Eggsy out there and leads him to where he is supposed to stand and wait for his bride. He carefully walks back to his designated pew and stands along side Merlin. As everyone turns here attention to the ethereal bride, Merlin leans over slightly to whisper to Harry. “So, what did ye tell him?” “All of the good things. How he’s grown as a person, being a gentlemen, Kingsman as a whole, a very normal father-son talk.” Merlin has to laugh softly at that. “You really see him like a son don’t you?” “Of course it’s only fair if I take up the mantle of father for him, after Lee and all.” “Good good.” “You’re like a father to him too you know.” “I guess that makes us pretty good parents.” Both men laugh soundly at that and they stay silent for the rest of he ceremony, linking their hands together, until Eggsy and Tilde share their first kiss as husband and wife. The wedding party and both kinds of champagne are thrown around (last time Champ is going to a wedding thank you very much) and everyone tries to have a lot of fun on the dance floor. During ‘Heart of Glass’ Harry practically drags Merlin onto the dance floor with him. And Merlin gets his fair share of dancing whenever a slow song plays and that was the day everyone learns that the stone cold, emotionless tech genius could slow dance and was a bit of a hopeless romantic. Every speech has been made, everyone gave their congratulations, and the night is practically over. At Harry’s table Merlin leaned near him so he could whisper in his ear. “Harry would ye like to go back to my room?” “What?” “Come on, tonight is a night of celebration you wouldn’t want to miss out.” “Hamish I-mm I..I-“ “Shhh Harry if you’re going to say I wouldn’t want you, I do. Harry look at us. We are broken men. We deserve this, we deserve each other no matter how many scars or missing limbs we have.” Merlin places Harry’s hand on his thigh, were the skin ends and the metal begins. “I want you. Is that alright?” 

Harry thinks long and hard about this. Thinking about every new moment in their new found relationship. “Of course that’s alright you daft genius! I love you.” “Then what the hell are we waiting for?” Merlin grabs Harry’s wrist and the both help each other stand up. It’s not long until Harry uses their joined hands to drag Merlin out of the ballroom area. They have to slow it down for Merlin though having a hard time keeping up with his prosthetics and all. When they go on the elevator Harry takes no time in pinning Merlin up to he wall. Both soundly moan in each other’s mouths, trying to sink deeper into the kiss. Merlin is able to sneak his arms out from under Harry’s body and thread his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Darling, darling” Harry is able to breath out in between quick kisses. Harry moves his head down to Merlin’s neck and began to kiss him there. Merlin began to groan with pleasure “Harry..god..Harry yes.” The elevator stops on Merlin’s floor and they try to get to the room. Try is emphasized because Harry keeps leaving kisses along Merlin’s neck and pulling him in for more passionate kisses. “Harry we’re at the room.” “Right then.” They both laugh like kids and it continues as Merlin unlocks the door room and they step inside. Both hold cradle each other’s faces and are grinning like idiots. “Hello my love.” “Hello my darling.” “God Harry I love you.” “I know but now I would like you to truly..show your devotion to me.” “Ohh gladly Mr.Hart.” They both slyly laughed and Merlin dipped down to sweep Harry into a deep kiss. Merlin gradually undoes his and Harry’s tie. “Won’t you take me to bed Hamish?” “Ohh I certainly will.” Merlin helps Harry up and walks him to the bedroom. Harry takes off his suit jacket in the mean time helps Merlin’s off as well. “Don’t you find it amusing that we’re here in this hotel room, no one in the world knows who we are except us. We can spend as much time as we want together.” “Oh yes Hamish.” Merlin pulls on Harry’s shirt and leads him to the bed. 

As Merlin sits down on the edge of the bed Harry moves to kiss Merlin’s neck again and Merlin in turn spreads his legs. Harry in turn wraps his legs around Merlin’s waist and puts his arms around his neck as he continues to kiss there. Merlin carefully removes Harry’s glasses, sets them on the nightstand, and gently kisses the scar on his left side. Merlin slowly moves his hands to unbutton Harry’s dress shirt . As more and more skin is revealed Merlin moves to kiss down on Harry’s body. “Darling darling” Harry manages out in a whisper. “Shh shh, my beloved is there something ye want?” “Yes. You.” “Hahhahaaaa of course you say that, now do you want to take off my shirt ?” “God yes Hamish.” Harry then moves his hands to undo Merlin’s shirt as Merlin runs his hands through Harry’s hair. Harry then kisses Merlin’s shoulder, caresses his chest, and slowly grinds against Merlin. The man on the bed makes a sound of pleasure. “You alright darling?” “Of course, I’m finally with you aren’t I?” “Ohh I love you Hamish.” “I love you too.” They both gradually to continue to kiss passionately, slowly grind against the other, and move their heads down to mark each other’s neck and shoulders. As Harry nuzzles against Merlin’s neck he makes a small sound of realization. 

“What about your prosthetics?” “Guess you’ll just have to work with them Harry.” “Why are you making things harder for me?” “I don’t know am I making it harder for you” Merlin give Harry a smug look and waits for about five seconds for him to process what Merlin just said. “Wait you did not just make that joke!” “I did!” Harry unwrapped his legs and arms from around Merlin and walked away from him. Merlin on the bed laughs “Wait Harry Harry wait please come back.” Merlin finishes that sentence in a seductive voice. “Harry look back at me” he continues in that same voice. Harry can’t resist him. He looks back at Merlin’s flushed expression and spread legs. “Ooh you bastard you know I can’t stay mad at you forever.” Harry then practically jumps on top Merlin, having them both fall on the mattress, and giving Merlin quick kisses on the lips and cheek, making him laugh. “Now do you want my assistance in taking off your trousers?” “Aye. That would be pleasurable thank ye.” As Harry begins to put his hand on the rim of Merlin’s trousers, his delicate hand stops his own in the process. As Harry looks back up he sees a shy expression displayed on Merlin’s face. “Ummm you don’t mind the prosthetics do you?” Harry exhales a deep breath and gets a soft expression on his face. “Of course I don’t darling. If I am going to love you I will always desire you in anyway possible no matter what.” Merlin laughed and blushed softly at that. “Alright then. Ye can continue.” 

Harry carefully runs his hands down to Merlin’s trousers, tenderly pulling them down and making sure to not hurt Merlin in anyway. He places gentle kisses up each of Merlin’s thighs, making the man laugh again. “Ohh stop it you.” “What Hamish you like them.” “I do that is true.” A feeling in Merlin now makes him wants to curl up on himself and hide away from Harry’s body, thinking now this may be a bad idea. Harry sees this on Merlin’s face and reaches his hand up to smooth out the traces of worry on it. “Hamish darling remember what you said ‘It does not matter how many scars or missing limbs we have. We love each other no matter what” “That sounds more like you saying that now, than what I had said earlier.” Both men laugh at that as they press their foreheads together. “Hamish, darling I love every inch of you no matter what.” “It’s the same for me you know” Merlin says as he kisses Harry’s scar. “I know darling, plus with your cock up my ass it’ll compensate for your lack of limbs even if the ones you have are metal .” Merlin punches Harry’s shoulder softly. “Ooh shut it.” Harry merely proceeds to move down and kisses Merlin’s neck, nose drawing out the lines of his jaw. Harry’s cheek moved down to Merlin’s chest, nuzzling there, as his hands come up to caress Merlin’s sides and abdomen. He finally moves down to his thighs and decides to press a few more soft kisses there. As he moves back up to sweep Merlin into a deep kiss he takes off Merlin’s and his own boxers. Harry smoothly slicks up his hand and gently wraps it around Merlin’s cock. Merlin let out a breathy moan at the new touch, but it was not unwelcome. “Are you ready darling? I’m not going to do this if you’re not alright with it.” “I’m alright with it. God do I want you Harry Hart.” Harry merely smiles at that, presses another deep kiss to Merlin’s lips, moves into position, and slowly sinks down. They both slightly hiss in pain, so to subdue it Harry grinds down and Merlin arches up in response. “How does it feel Harry?” “Fantastic darling.” “I’m glad.” 

Harry presses their bodies together to get another kiss from Merlin and they continue on with their night. Fingers trail up and down each other’s back as they work out a rhythm, asking where a scar or a mark came from. Holding onto each other like both are something precious. Thighs squeeze together as they just want to be closer to each other. Sweet praises come out as the other does something the other particularly enjoys. It’s their first time but after a while, it feels like they’ve been doing it for decades. 

They mumble sweet nothings into each other’s ear to drive themselves further to oblivion. Both came with their lover’s names on their tongue. They both help each other clean up and they cuddle sweetly in each other’s arms and Harry helps Merlin to take the prosthetics off. In cuddling they take in the sweet warmth and bliss of each other’s company. Once Merlin woke up he saw a beautiful sight. Harry reading, hair rumpled, sun gleaming on his face. He looks absolutely perfect like this. Harry finally turns to Merlin seeing that the man was staring at him. “Good morning Hamish.” “You are a stunning man Harry Hart.” “Hmm so are you.” Harry leans down and gives Merlin a soft kiss. Merlin cuddles up to Harry, laying his head on his shoulder. Harry just softy laughs and leans into Merlin’s embrace. “I love you Harry.” “I know you, repeated it many times last night.” “Ohh stop it you. You did the same with my name.” “I know I did” Harry gives Merlin a quick kiss on the lips. “You know I’ve been thinking Hamish.” Merlin fully turns to him to meet Harry’s gaze properly. “Perhaps this new start isn’t so bad.” “Hmm no it’s not at all Harry.” “Hamish” Harry reaches up to cradle Merlin’s face and softly kiss him and push him back down on the bed. 

Once they break apart Harry moves his head down to lay on Merlin’s shoulder. Merlin just moves his arms up and tightly hugs Harry. “I’m alright now, we are alright and if anything will change that we can fight them together.” Harry smiles at that. “You know Hamish, once we are finally done rebuilding Kingsman I mean really finished, would you like to take a trip up to Italy and we could..I don’t know..indulge in fine wine, dining, hotels, and perhaps just spending most of our time locked in our hotel room ?” “Hehehe of course Harry, I would love too.” Harry moves his head slightly to steal another kiss from Merlin. They stay there for a moment, Harry wrapped around Merlin and listening to each other’s small breaths. Merlin decides to break the silence. “As ye said, this new start will not be so bad after all.”


	3. This New Star Will Not Be So Bad After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically it’s just the continuation of their relationship and rebuilding of Kingsman and it’s short and sweet this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh I’m so sorry for taking this long school fucking sucks and I may or may not be a bit inactive because I gotta do service because because Catholic School check yaaaaaay. Anyways hope y’all enjoy this.

One Year Later

Kingsman is practically done being rebuilt totally not because Harry,Merlin, and the new agent Whiskey are workaholics, no totally not. Harry and Merlin get to spend more time together and they eventually get a house together. Living together was one of the best things ever and it gives Harry a slice of life he’s always wanted. Getting more cuddles from Merlin, watching movies together, getting used to being around each other, helping each other with whatever they need, banter thrown around here and there and wonderful lazy days in bed being near each other. One day Harry decides to surprise Merlin in his office. “Hello Hamish.” “Harry what a pleasant surprise thought you were gonna have a meeting with Galahad.” After rebuilding Kingsman it became obvious that Harry would become the next Arthur, so Eggsy of course took the mantle of Galahad. “I wanted to discuss something with you.” Merlin turns in his chair to properly face Harry. “Sure please take a seat.” “So umm Hamish, darling, love, mio amore-“ “Okay quit the pet names now before I shoo you out of my office.” “Right right sorry don’t lay on too much PDA at Kingsman. So do you remember the morning after Eggsy’s wedding?” “How could I forget it?” “Well remember when I said I would like to are a trip up to Italy once we were done rebuilding?” “A bit, mostly the part about us spending most of our time locked in our hotel room” Merlin says with a smug smile.

“Yes yes of course you do. Anyways, would you like it now that Kingsman is practically finished being rebuilt ?” “I think I would actually, we need a break.” “Good when should we plan it for ?” “Next month probably if you’re patient. You know what I still don’t get about you Harry Hart?” “What is that Hamish?” “For someone with a reputation for being late you’re awfully impatient.” “Hahaha ohh I love you.” “I love you too Harry.” Harry risks a kiss on Merlin’s forehead before backing out of Merlin’s office. “One thing I don’t get about you Merlin.” Merlin perks his head back up from his computer. “What would that be Arthur?” “For someone who’s closed off and seemingly emotionless, you blush rather often.” As if on cue Merlin gets a flushed expression on his face bu his face later turns to anger as he throws a pencil at Harry. “Now get out of my office you daft sod or no cuddles for you.” Harry softly laughs before leaving Merlin’s office. 

A month passes by and Kingsman is officially restored and turned around for all of the good ways. Harry decides to change some of his and Merlin’s vacation plans. They go to Italy of course and it’s wonderful and perfectly romantic, until they go Venice and Harry almost falls in the water but they don’t talk about that. Harry instead of coming straight back to Kingsman drags Merlin up to an ideal cottage up in Scotland. Merlin obviously couldn’t refuse. One night they’re laying side by side as the sun sets and the lake nearby shimmers. Harry snuggles up close to Merlin, taking in his lover’s sweet warmth, happy that he’s alive and in his arms, and they’re finally together after years of pining and repression. Harry knows in this moment, this wonderful moment, Merlin, his Hamish, is the man he wants to spend the rest of his life with. This new start was not so bad after all. It was all spectacular.

—————————————-  
The End


End file.
